


Blindness and Golden Eyes

by bokutosunshines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fukurodani - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosunshines/pseuds/bokutosunshines
Summary: "You're blind until you find your true love."Akaashi, 21 years old, blind since birth, haven't found love yet so couldn't agree with that.





	

 

Used to walk down the streets, _with his walking stick in his right hand and his left hand holding his glasses, stopping them from falling so he wouldn't have to look pathetic while chasing them,_ he went out of his house, starting his everyday's walk.

At some point of it, he lost himself in the sounds of the nature, the birds singing and the trees moving because of the wind.

He was so immersed on them, that he wasn't able to hear the sound shoes make when they kick the pavement while running, and, well, _neither could see._

He only got into his senses when his body hit the ground.

 _"Hey, hey, hey."_ A masculine, energetic and worried voice said repeatedly.

 _"Are you okay?"_ He asked, the worry in his tone growing, Akaashi could feel how the man was holding him close to his chest, he could listen to the other one's heartbeat too.

 

And suddenly, _he was able to look at a pair of big golden eyes starring at him._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Hope you enjoyed this little BokuAka story, akdjdjdk. <3  
> You can find me at bokutosunshines on Tumblr for any question or comment or anything! I would love to listen to your things.


End file.
